Playing 'PUNK'ED' with Ryuk
by The.Letter.L
Summary: a serious case of taking advantage of Ryuk. Oh well, what does he care, he gets apples out of this...
1. Chapter 1

(I don't remember when light exactly lost him memory, but this is beforehand, and I know it may not make sense, but I was bored --)

--

Azumi was sitting in the investigation room waiting for everyone to arrive for a meeting. All that were there at the moment were Ryuuzaki/L, Light, and Mastuda. The meeting was just an overview of the Kira investigation, to retrace our steps. Azumi was dragged into his mess via her being a top secret government agent in charge of these top secret investigations. Azumi was, special. She just scrolled the room for the hundredth time, she did notice that Ryuuzaki was a little sugar addict, Light just seemed average, but she still had her suspicions. She finally stood and placed her hands on her waist.

"GAH! This is boring, I'm going to go wonder a bit, page me when everyone arrives," she said in an annoyed tone. She really didn't pay attention when she went to grab her briefcase and turned to the door to leave. She made her way out the door and wondered around for 10 minutes. Azumi finally sat on a bench in the hallway down from the meeting room. She placed her bag beside her and looked at the ceiling. She began to think about her sister and how she missed her. Azumi went to reach for the keychain that her sister made for her, when she didn't find it. She looked down and noticed that, this wasn't her briefcase. She just jumped up and panicked.

"IF HEADQUARTERS FIND OUT I LEFT MY BREIFCASE BY ITSELF WITH OUTSIDE MEMBERS, THEY WILL KILL ME!" she yelled in a quiet way as she grabbed the case and began to run to the room to the meeting room, but she stopped and looked down at the briefcase once again. "Well, then whose is this?" she asked herself as she looked around. It clicked to her, this could be her chance to get her own insight to report, after all, she did work for the government. She just slowly walked, then ran to the girls room. She locked herself in the stall, and looked around for cameras; she did have the whole layout of the building in her head memorized. She then opened the briefcase and noticed that it looked pretty normal. Azumi didn't really pull anything out; everything looked normal, papers, pens, folders, and a small, black notebook. She just sighed and leaned against the stall wall, when suddenly she got paged. She just jumped and looked down at her phone. She answered, it was Ryuuzaki.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Tomoe, we are all here, please comeback now, thanks." She voice said, and then hung up. At first, it didn't click to her that that someone was talking to her, but then she remembered. She just crawled out of the stall and slowly walked back to the meeting room.

"Stupid Kira and his stupid killings, making me have a stupid fake name and the stupid-" she keep on in a mumble until she grabbed the doorknob. She slowly walked in, head to the ground. "Sorry sorry, I just got bored and couldn't stand the silence-"she paused as she looked up to scan the room. She quickly remember the briefcase and threw it to mix in with the others, no one would notice it appeared. She then looked again to notice something standing behind Light. It was a tall figure, it was surprisingly, well, 

unattractive. Azumi was first stunned, and froze for a brief moment, staring at the figure. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Is everything alright Miss Tomoe?" Light asked, looking a bit suspicious without raising attention. Azumi then blinked, realizing that it was real. At this point, you would think a person's reaction to a shinigami would be a bit, well, loud, but not to Azumi. Stuff like this was all in the job, so she really thought that it was someone's pet, rather than a shinigami. She shook her head and pointed to the thing.

"What's his name, for future reference," she asked. At first, Light looked behind him and saw Ryuk, and then he turned back around, in a calm distress. The thing just pointed to himself.

"Ah, you mean me?" it asked.

"Do you mean the person on the screen?" Matsuda asked, who conventionally, was pointing to the screen behind the figure.

"Yes," she said to the figure, but Matsuda just looked at Ryuuzaki.

"I'm Ryuk," Ryuk flattered himself, thinking that she couldn't see him.

"That's Watori, he is conducting some errands for me today," Ryuuzaki stated. Azumi paid no mind to the others.

"Ryuk eh?" she mumbled, this caught everyone's attention, especially Light's and Ryuk's.

"Uh, no, who is that?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking at Azumi with his thumb in his mouth. Light just panicked and scribbled something on a piece of paper and held it out like he was letting Ryuk read it without raising any attention. Ryuk just read it and then knotted.

"That's a strange thing for you tell me to do, but whatever," Ryuk said as he slowly walked by Azumi and out the door. Azumi just spun to watch as he left, then looked back at everyone in question. She did notice no one reacting to this instance, so she calmed herself down.

"Whatever, let's begin shall we?" she stated as she walked to her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was a small briefing session, to see if they missed anything during the investigation. Light would occasionally look up at Azumi, who would be spinning in her chair, or acting bored with her pencil. Azumi just paused and looked out the door.

"Well, we won't figure out anything without some food," Izouwa said as he leaned back in his chair. Azumi looked at him.

"Well, lets take a break then, I will order some takeout," Ryuuzaki said, he then looked at Light. "Light, why don't you order some takeout?" he asked. Light gave a frustrated look, and Azumi giggled.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm off to the girls room!" she yelled, all the men blushing. She carefully picked up her bag and skipped off into the hallway, Light watching as she danced off.

Azumi just washed her hands and got done in the bathroom when she opened the door to see Ryuk flying about. She jumped out of the door and watched as he just flew by.

"Hey! Can't you walk like everyone else normal does?" she just giggled as she watched as Ryuk pause and turned back to her.

"You mean you really can see me?" he asked. Azumi just scratched her head.

"Well your kinda hard to miss," she tilted her head, she then walked up to him and looked him up and down. She walked around and continued to look. "So where are you heading anyway?" she asked. Ryuk was confused as to why she was being so friendly to him.

"Uh, well, someone told me that there were apples in the cafeteria, but I cant find the place." Azumi just smiled.

"So, you like apples eh?" she asked. Ryuk just tilted his head.

"So how can you even see me?" he asked. Azumi just looked up at him.

"Whadya mean? Cant the others see you?" she asked. Ryuk just paused, wondering if he should explain.

"Well, since you have even touched it, you should know," he said. Azumi just blinked, wondering what that could mean. It hit her then.

"Hey, the others cant see you can they?" a smug smile grew on her face. "Wanna have some fun?" she asked. Ryuk just folded his arms.

"What's that suppose to mean? What's in it for me?" he asked. Azumi just smiled.

"You wanna find the cafeteria don't ya?" she said. Ryuk's eyes light up. He then just leaned in closer to Azumi.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Azumi just smiled bigger.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't taken advantage of not being seen before? Oh man, we got a lot of things to do!" she said as she lead Ryuk to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

'Tomoe has been gone for a while, did she find Ryuk, am I busted?' Light asked himself inside his head, eating his lunch. Ryuuzaki just looked at Light.

"Worried about Miss Tomoe?" he asked, sipping some of his high-sugar tea. Light just looked up at him.

"I guess you could say that," he stated. Ryuuzaki just sturred his tea.

"Yes, she has been gone for a while, but don't you worry, she is a government agent, she should know her way around here already. That's when Azumi came busting through the room.

"HeY! Sorry, I kinda got lost, this place is huge!" she giggled. Light just looked on with disbelieve.

'If she was any good, she would have discovered Ryuk by now, I guess I don't have to fret-' he paused when he saw Ryuk come into the room. He looked at him, then Azumi, who then turned to Ryuk and winked at him. Light was confused. 'What is she planning?' he wondered as a smug smile came across her face.

"You know, I kinda got a little scared, being I a big place by yourself that you don't know very well, you don't know if anything is haunted or not…" she planted this thought in everyone's head. Matsuda just looked up at her, then looked around the room.

"Nonsense, this building was just built, nothing strange has happened to cause it to be haunted, you should feel safe here Miss Tomoe," Ryuuzaki just poked holes in Azumi's setup. Azumi just sighed and thought for a minute. Matsuda then calmed down, but then Azumi just bounced back into her chair.

"Well, since I am the person in charge of the supernatural cases, it wouldn't be news to me if there was a ghost here," she just sat back in her chair. "Why, there have been plenty of times that I-" she paused whenever the lights went out. There was a small rumble of the men stirring about the room, searching for a light source when suddenly, the backup power activated, lighting the room with a red glow. Everyone just looked around at each other. Light looked to find Ryuk standing behind Azumi, who was coving her giggles.

"When does this get fun?" Ryuk asked, only Light and Azumi heard him. Azumi just folded her arms.

"Do as we planned and it will get interesting," she said in a whisper, she then stood up in a serious manner. "I thought there was something strange about the aura around this place," she stated. The others turning and looking at her in question. Ryuuzaki just gave the same blank as he always did, while Light just watched, then he chuckled himself.

"I see, either she is trying to get information out of us in a strange way, or she is really immature," he muttered to himself as he placed his hand over his face. "Maybe in all the confusion, I can ask her how she touched the notebook."

"Everyone, if you stay calm and do as I say, no one-" she was cut off by flying derby smashing against the back of her head. Of course it didn't hurt her, she just acted to passout. While everyone grew into panic at the random flying objects, witch Ryuk was just throwing things around, Light noticed Ryuk pick up Azumi and flying off into the darkness. Everyone watched and began to panic.

"Everyone stay calm," Ryuuzaki yelled as the derby suddenly stopped.

"THEY TOOK HER, THE GHOSTS TOOK MISS TOMOE!!" Matsuda said as he grabbed his head.

"Matsuda, calm down," Ryuuzaki continued, but Matsuda just continued until Light stood and gave him a slap.

"MATSUDA!" Light yelled as he grabbed him by the collar. "Calm down and listen to what Ryuuzaki has to say," he said, letting go of Matsuda. 'So, Ryuuzaki saw through this little trick, so much for this little game that girl is playing.' He thought. Ryuuzaki spun and looked at the blank screen.

"We need to find Miss Tomoe, we also need to fix the power, there is no such thing as ghosts, now then, lets calmly-" he started when he attention was diverted by all of his sugary treats, slowly floating into the darkness. Everyone just paused and looked at Ryuuzaki. He didn't look that happy. He slowly got up, and stood there for a minute. He then looked at the darkness. "Ghosts or not, you don't mess with my sugar," he growled as he walked into the darkness. Everyone just waited, then followed after.

"Wait! Ryuuzaki! Don't do anything rash!" Izouwa yelled into the darkness chasing after Ryuuzaki. Everyone left, leaving Light, baffled as he stood there.

"What exactly is she doing?" he asked himself, not knowing what awaits him.


	4. Chapter 4

Azumi just waited up on the balcony. She was rolling around the ground, letting out all sorts of laughing noises. Ryuk just sat there agitated.

"Hey, I though this was going to be fun..." he whined. Azumi slowed her laughter as she sat up to face Ryuk. She stopped and took a couple of breaths to catch her breathing.

"Just out of curiosity, what is something like you doing in a place like this?" she asked as she stood up. Ryuk didnt even hesitate.

"Well, to put it simply, I am a Shinigami," he stated. Azumi just stared at him. She didnt know how to respond to that.

"Oh...well...this is a first..." was all she could let out of her mouth. Ryuk let a smile cross his face.

"So now you see how it is important to entertain me," he cracked as he laughed. Azumi just looked at his smile, then she turned to the sky and pondered.

"I see, well then, thats the kind of situation Im in huh?" she paused and turned back to him. She then took out an apple from her bag and handed it to Ryuk. "Well then, I have nothing to do but entertain you!"

[scene change]

Ryuuzaki, Light, Mastuda, Izowa, and Cheif Yagami were on the team that was suppost to find the breaker box to fix the lights, the other team was sent to look for 'Tomoe'. Ryuuzaki was in the front of the pack, as calm as ever, while Light was behind him, and the other three were behind Light in one big group. Ryuuzaki was just as calm as ever, Light was paranoid as to what 'Tomoe' was planning.

'She has to know about the notebook, how else could she see Ryuk?' he debated in his head, 'If Ryuk knows this, why is he not telling me anything?'

"Light?" Ryuuzaki called to him. Light was startled by his sudden noise. "You dont believe in ghosts do you?" he asked. Light just sighed.

"Of course not..." he struck back. Ryuuzaki just looked his way.

"What about unnatural phenommina?" Light wondered why he was being asked about this type of thing.

"I think its just a bunch of crap, their are things that happen and its suddenly called a mystery? No way, their was is a reason things happen," Light responded. He felt a sudden presence in the room that was not anyones in the group.

"So, how would you think that Ms. Tomoe was able to manipulate all of this?" Ryuuzaki pause in front of the door leading down to the crass base.

'I knew it, he saw through this whole thing...' Light thought to himself as Ryuuzaki opened the door and stood there waiting for Lights anwser. "Well, she did say she was in charge of the supernatural unit, so it is very possible that she came here before hand, and in investegating this building, she could have rigged the place with traps." Light just played it cool. Of course he believed in the supernartural, after all, he DID associate with a Shinigami everyday. Ryuuzaki just stared at him, while the others cautiously went down the stairs to the crossbase.

"Hmm, my thoughts exactly, but that is quiet impossible," Ryuuzaki stated bluntly. Light gave a look of confusion. "You see, every meeting place that the government gets involved in, get investigated no matter what, but in the group that investigated the building, Ms. Tomoe was no where to be found," with this last sentence, the door to the crossbase closed. At first, Ryuuzaki just sighed and tried to pull the door open. Light just watched when Ryuk got his attention by crawling on the ceiling. Light quickly turned his attention back to Ryuuzaki before he was caught. "Hmm, the door is locked, how did that happen?"

[scene change]

Azumi just walked into the office where all of the security screens were and she locked the door behind her. She set down a bag of apples and skipped to Ryuuzaki's chair. She spun in it a couple of times before Ryuk came into the room. He just came floating beside her.

"So, what is the plan, what should I do next?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Azumi just smiled back at him.

"You have done everything to set them up, so your done, all you have to do now is watch!" she said as she spun to the screen and slid an apple to his spot. Ryuk took the apple and took a bite out of it.

"Really? How do you plan to do this on your own?" he asked in an interested tone. Azumi just studdied the keyboards, and all the different buttons.

"Simple, I was in charge of dealing with supernatural mysteries a while back, so naturally I have came arcoss a few frauds. I studied all of their tricks and I know how to make a place haunted with the most advanced technology, which Ryuuzaki so graciously set up for me right here!" She said as she quickly started to type. The computer in front of her contantly flashed with files about the building, and she stopped on one. "Well, you would think that the security would be hard to break into, unless, its a trap..." she stated as she flashes into a screen that had a cod incripted into it. "Knew it, this thing is directly linked so that if it ever gets hacked, or if this L person dies, then all the data is deleted, and a warning is sent to the police. Nice one, never saw that coming.." Azumi just franticly typed away, and Ryuk tried to keep up.

"You humans are strange, being able to understand somthing such as technology..." he drifted into the air, taking another apple. Azumi just giggled.

"Yeah, another thing about humans, their judgement gets dulled in situations that casues them stress, and if you nudge them, they will bust. Now that we separated the two voices of reason, lets add a little heat, for instant fun!" she said as she pressed on final button that controled the heat. "How does 90 degrees sound?"

[scene change]

"RYUUZAKI!!! LIGHT!!! ANYONE?!?" Izowa yelled as he banged on the door that was now locked. Cheif Yagami and Mastuda were looking around the place they hav just entered. It was even darker that the rest of the building, red lights were the only thing that was giving them the ability to see. Mastuda was looking around franticly.

"D-Do you think that was an accedent?" Mastuda asked. Izawa stopped banging and began to follow the other two. Cheif just looked back at him.

"You just need to calm yourself down, now like what Ryuuzaki and Light said, there is no such thing as ghosts..." he stated.

"But what about Ms. Tomoe? She disappeard and there is no word from the search party!" Mastuda said in a higher tone.

[scene change]

"Aww, poooooooor Mastuda, at least I might get a few good scares out of him, and even more out of the other two!" Azumi sqwilled with joy.

"Be careful with the old man though," Ryuk chuckled.

"Your right, I dont wanna kill him..." Azumi whispered as she chewed on her finger wondering. thats when She heard a phone ring. It was coming from the breif cases in the corner.

"Oh, thats Lights phone..." Ryuk said. Azumi just walked over and dug threw the bag. "Uh, he wont like it if he finds out someone went through his bag..." Azumi grabbed it and held it up in the air.

"What is Light doing without his phone?" Azumi pondered. She just continued to talk to herself. "Does not matter, the real problem is answering it..."

"Hows that?" Ryuk looked on in interest.

"Well, if I pick up, then it will look suspicious, but if I dont, it will look MORE suspicious..." Azumi paused and looked at the caller ID. "Misa Amane...OH! The model!?! No way, what is Light doing with her number...is he a player?"

"You dont even know the half of it..." Ryuk chuckled as he grabbed another apple and watched Azumi. Azumi then made a decicion and picked up the call.

"Hello? No, he is busy right now, can I take a message? Alright, I'll tell him, thanks!" Azumi said before she hung up, and continued to work. Ryuk just chuckled more.

"It changed..." he whispered to himself.

[scene change]

"Hello? Is Light there? Ok then, tell him Misa-Misa called..." Misa hung up her phone with a confused look on her face. "What is another girl doing at Ryuuzaki's building?" She asked Rim. Rim just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she is helping to catch Kira," Rim responded. Misa's face then grew into a rage.

"And what is that lillte scank doing anwsering Light's phone?!?" she yelled. She jumped up from her bed. She put on her jacket and began to walk out the door. Misa was heading to the building where Light and this 'girl' was. "I was suppost to be the only girl who knew about this investigation..." Misa stomped down the street, with a killing intent.


	5. Chapter 5

[sorry for taking so long to update, i have been on major writers block the last couple of weeks...sorry again!]

---------------------

"AAAACCHHOOOOOOO!" Azumi sneezed. "Hmm, someone must be talking about me!" She smiled. Ryuk looked on.

"I am begining to grow bored..." he replyed. Azumi spun back to the computer. She looked to check the temperture.

"AH! 90 Degrees! Finally! That took forever!" Azumi giggled.

"So, what is the heat suppost to do?" Ryuk asked as he took the final bit of his apple. Azumi grew an evil smile.

"Well my dear flying friend! When you trap someone in a room, they get the feeling that they are sufficating. Their minds slowly go crazy, and loose all rational thought. Thats when it gets good, thats when you make your 'ghost' known..." Azumi said as she suddenly lowered the tempereature down to 50 degrees.

[scene change]

"MATSUDA! If it werent for you being so clumbsy, we wouldnt be stuck here!" Izowa yelled. By this point, all three men had their jackets off and were folding up there sleeves. The heat was certainly draining them, just as Azumi planed.

"WHAT!?! It is not my fault! We wouldnt be here if you had only let Ryuuzaki and Light in here first! They would have fixed the power by now!" Mastuda screamed back. The men were just about to fight each other, slowly loosing there grasp on reality.

"What? You didnt want to be last in line because you were too scared of ghost that dont exsist!" Izowa just keep egging Matsuda on.

"No, I just didnt want to have to look around that afro of yours!!!" Matsuda keep on as well. Cheif Yagami had been watching like he was at a tennis match. He suddenly grew tired of it.

"Both of you shut your traps!!! Arguing at each other is not going to get us out of here!" He felt like he was breaking up a fight between Light and Sayu. Cheif Yagami just folded his arms. Suddenly, the red lights began to flicker. At first, it was slow, but it became more and more rapid. The temperature dropped, and the men began to shiver.

"Get out..." a hushed voice called to the men. They began to look around, but there were to many boxes around.

"W-What was that?" Matsuda asked. The lights just flickered at a fast pace. The three men just looked at each other. The hushed call, surrounded them much like the wind.

"Get out..." that time, it was more demanding, almost angry. The lights flickered faster. There was a small scream that made Izowa and Cheif jump...but it was the girly cry of Matsuda.

"Im too young to die!" he called as he rushed the door and smacked his body up against it. Cheif and Izowa began to join in as the lights began to shatter.

"GET OUT!!!" the voice demanded. Matsuda paused out of pure fear.

"WE ARE TRYING IF YOU WOULD JUST OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Matsuda cryied. Just then, before all the lights were completly shattered, the vent popped open. Izowa turned to see that Matsuda was half way through the vent and struggling to crawl. By this time, all the lights were out, and there was only darkness. Quiet hushed the room.

"Well, that was interesting..." Izowa's voice was heard. Even if they could not see much, they were looking in each other's direction.

"Should we crawl throught the vent?" Matsuda's muffled voice sounded from inside the vent.

"Are you serious? You were going to take that without letting us know about it!" Izowa growled.

"We have no choice, its our only way out, unless you would like to hear from our friend again..." Cheif rang from the opposite side of the room. Silence filled the room for about 3 seconds before there was a rush to the vent.

[scene change]

"Hmm, do you feel that? The tempurature changed..." Ryuuzaki said to Light. The two had been walking down hallways this whole time. There was no dout among them that Azumi was behind this insident. They were on their way back to the main office, there bets were that is where Azumi was.

"Yeah, do you think she is trying to scare us?" Light asked to divert the question away from his train of though.

"Not us at least, she is very clever to figure out how to work the system in such a short amount of time...I guess that is why she is in the government..." Ryuuzaki debated in his casual tone. That is what caught Light's attention.

'What is she trying? Does she know about the notebook? If so, what is she trying to acccomplish with this?' was all he could think about. Light keep walking until he bumped into something. As he fell on his back, Light sat back up and saw that Ryuuzaki has stopped walking. His attention was elsewhere, in front of him. Light stood back up and stood beside Ryuuzaki. Light saw that his gaze was fixed on one spot. Light followed his gaze to the spot to see a plate, and on that plate was the cake that was stolen from him. Light was utterly confused. He watched as Ryuuzaki walked up to it and picked it up. He took the fork that was sitting on the plate. As he did so, a figure, that looked fimiliar to Light, came into view. It was a woman, with long black hair. She wore a leather jacket. and tight pants. She had a dead look in her eyes, like she had lost something. Ryuuzaki stayed calm.

"Ah, its Naomi Misora, is it not..." he said, as he took a peice of cake and ate it. Light knew that name, thats when he paniced. As he remembered, this was the woman that got too close, and he had killed her with the Deathnote, but beforehand, Light had foolishly told her his secret. Light began to panic, he never saw this coming. Naomi just knodded her head. "Light, this woman was going to help with the investigation a while back, but...she is dead..." Ryuuzaki said. "How, interesting..."

[scene change]

Azumi was still laughing. She lost it after Matsuda screamed like a girl. Ryuk watched her, then his attention diverted to the big screen. the security cameras picked up Misa standing in the front of the building. Ryuk decided no to say anything, Azumi looked like she was having way too much fun.

[scene change]

Misa stood there, waiting to hear Ryuuzaki's voice. She stomped her foot.

"THAT SCANK GOT RYUUZAKI TOO!!!" she yelled. Rem just looked to the door. She kne Misa wanted in, so with a swift movement of her hand, the door was unlocked. Misa was on her way up, and she was NOT happy.


End file.
